


An Uncertain Future

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Series: It's Snowing Men [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyrion and Jaime are forced to join the Night's Watch. Rated R for one use of strong language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Uncertain Future

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of the "It's Snowing Men" series, inspired and beta read by pristineungift.

  
  
banner by pristineungift

* * *

"It's a disgrace," Jaime said for the thousandth time.

"Disgrace is better than death," Tyrion said as they trudged through the snow. "You should think yourself lucky that Robert banished you to the Wall rather than cut off your head for helping Cersei make a cuckold of him."

Jaime's lips creased into a frown. Cersei, his twin sister. Cersei, his lover. He'd probably never see her again. He rubbed at his face, pretending to wipe snowflakes from his eyes.

Indeed, if Robert hadn't been quite so afraid of retribution from Tywin Lannister, Jaime, Cersei, and probably Tyrion would be dead. Cersei was locked in her chambers and might never see the light of day again while the children had been sent to Tywin, Joffrey minus an ear for daring to question Robert's actions.

"If anyone should be upset, it's me," Tyrion went on. "How he acquired the notion I even knew about your incestuous activities is beyond me. Why I should share the blame for it I have no idea."

Jaime pulled his cloak tighter around him. "No wife," he said glumly. "No lands. How are we supposed to live like that?"

"I've never thought marriage an attractive prospect," Tyrion said consolingly. "Love them and leave them, I always say. The oath doesn't say we can't fuck, just that we can't wed."

"I think it's implied."

Tyrion waved one hand dismissively. "I'd worry more about the black," he said. "I'm not sure it's your colour. Mine either, come to think of it."

They walked in silence for a while, leaving their old lives behind, heading for an uncertain future at the Wall.

* * *


End file.
